Doing it again
by BIGB132
Summary: Naruto watches in horror as everyone he knows is slaughtered but Kurama finds a special jutsu to send them Time-travel fic, Godlike Naruto, undergoing MASSIVE re-write
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote. I will accept constructive criticism and answer questions for now bye bye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.**

The battle field was bloody and gory. There stood a lone shinobi glowing a magnificent golden, looking in horror as his fellow shinobi were ripped apart and sliced. Obito had just become the Juubi jinchuuriki and was mowing through the shinobi alliance.

The carnage wasnt stoping anytime soon. **'**_**Kit I don't think we're gonna survive this**__!' _Bellowed Kyuubi. A long eree silence soon followed after this exlimation. All Naruto could hear was the cutting of flesh and explosions.

_'Kurama it's been an honour to work with you, only if it was only a couple of hours.'_ There was no answer just silence. **'**_**Kit, it's only just popped up now but I think there's a way out of this but it's gonna be painful and it'll come at a price' **__'Tell me!'_ **'**_**Before my adoptive father rikudo sennin died he gave me, his sons and the other bijuu a fragment of his knowledge, the part he gave me had information of a time travel jutsu that can send someone 4 years years back in time**_**' **_'Why didnt you use it when you were sealed up?'_

**'**_**Because I can only do it when I have full access to my full power, now 4 years should be when you graduated, the price is-**_**'** Kyuubi was cut off when obito fired a **bijuu dama**. **'**_**Damn, hurry up and do these hand signs and say **__**Onmyō rirīsu genjitsu rippingu no jutsu**_**!' **Naruto did the hand signs "**Onmyō rirīsu genjitsu rippingu no jutsu!**" White rip in the fabric of space appeared.

Naruto took a leap of faith into the rip. When he jumped in all he saw was white and a voice then he passed out from pain.

**Hokage's POV**

The Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, was currently battling an evil that has plaqued the world for decades. _It's_ name has been a name feared by leaders for decades '_Paperwork_' Hiruzen thought with as much hate he could muster, accidently leaking KI(killing intent) nearly giving his secretary outside a heart attack. '_If only something would manage to get me away from this... thing_' It seemed Kami had answered his call as a great flash of light came from Naruto's apartment. '_Oh no someone must be attempting to burn down his house!'_ Thought Hiruzen in worry. "ANBU!" 2 masked ninja, 1 with a cat mask and 1 with a dog mask. "Inu, Tenzo follow me!"

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto sat up from his bed feeling a bit groggy. He took in his surroundings albeit with a thumping head. '_I guess Kurama was right, speaking of a certain furball, hey furball wake up.' __**'Ughh, Kit what did I tell you about calling me that adn why am I stuck in this cage'**_ '_2 seconds'_ Naruto crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

**Mindscape**

"Hey Kurama" "**Hey Kit have you not noticed yet, I know your not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I thought even you would have noticed" **Naruto willed a mirror in front of himself and he looked himself over. He was in his infamous orange jumpsuit but it was several sizes to short for him he took of the jacket "AHH WHATS HAPPEND TO ME!"screamed Naruto "**I did say there was a price" **Kurama was now rolling on the floor laughing. Naruto looked like he was young again, the baby fat on his face was back and he was short... again "UGHH IM SHORT AGAIN" Kurama did a gigantic anime sweatdrop. "Ughh quess i'll have to deal with it" moaned Naruto. "Can I still use your chakra?" **"Once you've gotten me out this cage, seals never go away unless removed so you've still got the key just open the damn cage and it will take time for me to intergrate my chakra with yours again"** "Ok" Just as Naruto was pulling the paper seal off a hand stopped him "Just what do you think you're doing?"

**Hope you liked this chapter should be getting the chapter uploaded in a day or 2 if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to say.**

**BIGB132 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter and hopefully no mistakesnext chapter ill answer some of your questions anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.**

"Just what do you thing your doing!?" The Yondaime Hokage aka Minato Namikaze said in all his glory. "I'm removing the seal...dad" Minato was shocked when Naruto uttered that word "H How did you know?" "You told me before" Naruto said with a wild grin, Kyuubi face palm(clawed whatever) and Minato stood with a dumstruck expression.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do then" Naruto told Minato from the abuse the village gave him right up to Obito his student becoming a monster.

Minato stood silent taking it all in. "I'm sorry what Obito did and how i misplaced my trust in this damn _village_ please forgive me for my bad choice and though I'm still skeptic I'll allow you to free Kyu... Kurama" Minato paused then spoke. "Before you go dad" Naruto gave him a heart warming "Naruto my chakra is running out I hope you succeed in your goal and become Hokage and I'm pround of you!" Minato then started to fade away into sparkles.

Naruto ripped of the seal then lifted up his shirt the seal appeared, he willed the key to his hand and turn the seal. The gate lock then slowly started to unveil then with a might push Kurama swung the gate open. "**Ahh finally time to stretch my legs, hey kit do you mind if you could will an open forest while you at it." **Naruto started to think hard then when he opened his eyes they was a vibrant, lush and peaceful forest full of grazzing dear and dazzeling birds.

"**Woah kit didn't know you had such an imagination!" **Kyuubi spoke with surprise in his voice. Kyuubi then stomped into the forest looking for a place to put his den.

**Hokage's POV**

When Hiruzen reached Naruto's apartment, he was relieved to see everything was intact and well. '_But what was that strange flash of light?' _ Hiruzen along with his ANBU knocked on the door. 10 seconds later Naruto opened the door and for some reason Naruto feoze at the sight of him, But a quick shake of the head and he let then in.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto went to go see who knocked at his door he instantly froze up at who was at the door. _'Jiji-san' _He felt tears welling up but quickly shook his head of his thought and opened the door to let them in. "What brings you here Jiji-san" Naruto said with love in his voice.

"Naruto I'm here because there was a strange flash of light, any idea what that was?" Hiruzen inquired with a raised eyebrow same with his ANBU who had a confused expression behind their masks.

"Uhhh it...was a ahhh prank thats it a prank... it was a ahhh flash... bomb thats it! ! flash bomb prank, dattebayo!" Naruto said pround of his excuse "Are you sure that was it?" Hiruzen asked suspiciously "Yeah, dattebayo" Naruto said nervously. Luckly Hiruzen bought it and passed it off as one of Naruto's antics but that verbal tic was getting to him. "Ok Naruto I believe you just dont make me worry about you like that again." Hiruzen then left the apartment ANBU followning close behind. '_Phew' _anime smoke came out his mouth. '_Kurama how long till our chakra's merge' _asked Naruto '_Kurama?'_

**Mindscape**

Naruto found Kurama bound in aura emmiting golden chains. Naruto looked to the culprit to find Kushina, his mother. "Mum what are you doing" "Keeping... Wait what?" Naruto then went on to telling Kushina what he told Minato "That's terrible, my poor baby" Kushina then started to smother Naruto in _motherly love_ Naruto turn blue "**Ughh Kushina I think your giving him too much **_**motherly**_** love" **Kushina loosened her death grip and looked over at Kurama "I'm sorry Kurama, please forgive me" **"You are forgiven"** " I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I'm running out of chakra all I can do if say good luck and do what any other mother would do and believe in their son. Now it was Kushina's turn at being squished Naruto looked up and with a much love he could muster said "Thank you, mother" "For what?" "For believing in me" she then faded into sparkles all Naruto could do was watch. He let loose a lone tear **"Kit what were you asking anyway?" **Naruto snaped out of it "Oh I was asking when will our chakra's merge?" **"In a day or 2" **"Ok."

**Hope you like this chapter I got this one out earlyier than expected.**

**BIGB132 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guy's I really appreiciate the support and the favs and follows it's pushing and urging me to do more**

**Demon/God speech "Do you like waffles**

**Demon/God thought '**_**Yeah I like waffles**_**'**

**Human speech **"Do you like pancakes"

**Human thoughts **'_Yeah I like pancakes_'

**Shout out to eskarlet14 thanks for the support, anyway lets go **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.**

Naruto awoke from his slumber and got out of bed. He looked in his wadrobe and all he saw was orange jumpsuits "Kurama was right the orange does get hidious as time goes on."

Naruto grabbed 1 of many orange _things_ and put the kettle on. Naruto went to grab a cup ramen from the cupboard luckly there was only 1 left.

"Thank Kami" he said in relief. Naruto poured the water in to the set amount and sat impatiently watching his timer slowly drain all the sand "Uhh hurry up ramen! ramen!" he called impatiently saying it in a jingle.

When the timer _finally _stopped Naruto gorged himself in the salty goodness known as ramen.

**'**_**Kit slow down it's disgusting and your going to give yourself indigestion**_**'** '_Sorry Kurama'_ he then started eating at a moderate rate.

When Naruto finished _eating_ his ramen he looked at the calender, when he looked at the date his eyes widened. "It's 2 days before my graduation maybe this time I can stop Mizuki.

"With his task in mind Naruto asked '_Kurama could you possibly uuh I dunno_ _train me'__** 'Sure thing kit, go to a training ground and create 500 **_**Kage bunshin**_**'**__ 'Right'._

**At training ground 7**

Naruto was standing infront of an army of **Kage bunshin** waiting for orders. **'**_**Right kit get 100 to do chakra control exercises, another 100 to read up on politics, history, maths, science and fuinjutsu. Get another 100 to practice sage mode, get another 100 to get some jutsu scrolls 50 of those clones practise and master the justu, and the last 100 practise taijutsu kata and styles. Now i'm gonna teach you the art of the kitsune this will involve stealth, silent killing and speed now I want you to run 500 laps of konoha GO!'**_

**2 day later**

Naruto woke up and took a look at the clock on his bedside. '_1 hour to go, best get breakfast' _Naruto gorged himself in ramen again and continued to the academy still in the orange jumpsuit. He confidently strode to his class a smile on his face.

He opened the doors to that class and saw surprised face not just because he was early but because he was ripped.

_'Hmm, sure he's got muscle but i'm sure Sasuke-kun could still kick his ass' _thought a certain fangirl.

Naruto took his seat _'This is gonna be a great day'_ he thought to himself.

**Yet again another chapter early hope you like the rate i'm posting at ill answer your questions if you post any next time.**

**BIGB132 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers another update hits you now on with questions.**

**xsanoxx- Yes I will change his clothes probably in 2 more chapters.**

**Please do look at the poll and select what character I should pair Naruto up withand maybe *perverted giggle* change it to a Mature rated fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.**

Naruto sat quietly surprisingly enough to all his other classmates as Iruka droned on about how important it was to be a shinobi.

What people didn't see was the bubble slowly inflating and deflating hanging from his nose, they only started to notice when Naruto flung his head up still sleeping.

Iruka finished his mindless talking and droning about how important this day was and looked up to see if anyone had any questions. His eye's landed on Naruto.

A tick mark grew on his head and he let out a barely audiable growl "NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Iruka balled activating his **big teacher head no jutsu** traumatising the class whilst he instictly threw his duster.

What Iruka didn't expect was for Naruto to catch it, his eyes widdened before "Wha- what, sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said acting inoccent and stupid.

Iruka shook his head to get out of his stupier "Naruto this is important please LISTEN! Anyway on with the tests, first the written exam."

Iruka handed out the test papers, needless to say with Naruto's heightened intelligence he breezed through same with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino.

When Iruka collected the exam papers back in he was surprised at Naruto's '_100%_' he thought surprised and shocked, Naruto never got this kind of mark before.

Just then Mizuki walked in the class "Sorry i'm late, I had to speak with _someone_."

"That's ok Mizuki-san, we were just finishing the first part of the exam."

Mizuki looked up and saw the shit eating grin on Naruto's face all he could do was scowl.

"Now on with the next exam, the kunai throw, follow me!'' Everyone followed Iruka to a targeting range ''Now whoever can get their kunai's all in the bullseye get 10/10 on this!'' '_Heh the dobe will never get 10/10, only an Uchiha deserves that score.' _"First up Sasuke Uchiha!" "Sasuke-kun you can do this!" yelled all his fangirls at once with his ego boosted he let out the trademark Uchiha grin.

Sasuke threw all his kunai at once and got 9/10 "Oh well you still couldn't beat that dobe'' ''Woo hoo Sasuke-kun!''

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki!" '_Naruto/Dobe/Baka couldn't get past 3/10_' thought Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto also threw all his kunai at once, he got them all on the bullseye, everyone was stunned at his score "10/10!? Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto let out a grin.

"Better luck next time teme!" Naruto said clearly amused that Sasuke thought so little of him yet, he showed him up good.

"He cheated!" shouted a pink haired howler monkey.

"Does anyone else here hear a howler monkey?" The roared with laughter while they were silently shocked that Naruto would say that about Sakura. He worshiped the ground she stood on.

**"**_**Good one kit!**_**" **Kurama howled with laughter in his den.

"SHUP UP NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura deafened the other students with her shouting. Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto ears were ringing.

Sakura attempted, key word here _attempted_, Naruto ducked under the punch, while still rubbing his ears and she ended up punching Sasuke square in the face.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to do that you see-" Sasuke cut her off mustering the most hateful glare he could.

"SHUP UP, YOU WEAK, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN, I HATE YOU, I DON'T LOVE YOU, SO STOP ASKING ME OUT ON DATES AND INO HAS A WAY BETTER CHANCE OF ACTUALLY GETTING A DATE WITH ME IF SHE'D STOP BEING A FANGIRL AND TRAIN! ALSO THE ABUSE YOU PUT NARUTO THROUGH THOUGH AMUSING, TO IMPRESS ME ISN'T WORKING SO JUST STOP!" **(A/N Sorry guys/gals I just sooooo wanted to write that, I hated Sakura when she was 12.) **

Sakura was shocked and broken, she kneeled down to him to him and cried painful tears she then fainted and was carried away by Mizuki.

The class were shocked at what they heared, even Naruto. '_Maybe Sasuke went a bit far there_' thought Naruto.

"O-ok now on with t-the taijutsu exams!"

**Finally I got it out, I had a completely different idea for this chapter than this one. **

**Also please vote for the pairing on my channel. Also if anyone wants to add me on playstation 3 my user name is BIG-B132.**

**BIGB132 signing off **


	5. Author note, I know!

**I know, i know it's an author note! This is just to notify that I wont be able to upload in a while.**

**You see Scottish schools are starting back up so i'll be either at school or doing homework and to make it up to everyone i'm going to upload a BIG chapter when i get the chance.**

**When I say big i mean REALLY big as in 40,000 words big.**

**BIGB132 signing off.**


	6. Yeah I know ANOTHER one!

**Yeah yeah I know ANOTHER authors note. **

**This time it's to tell please vote a pairing in the poll it's coming up to the point in the story that the pairing is decided. It ends TOMMOROW please vote!**

**BIGB132 sighing off.**


	7. yeah, yeah I know!

**The poll is now up my bad I forgot to put it on my profile also people wanted to know when Im going to upload. Do you have any IDEA how much 40,000 words are? Think of a 180 page long book (Well the one I read anyway) that's 30cm along, yeah that much.**

**BIG132 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry but the stress of doing this story and school work is really getting to me and i'm having family problems. I may write another story another day. Hope you understand anyone who wants to adopt this PM me.**

**BIGB132 signing off.**


End file.
